Just Keep Swimming!
by L-everlou
Summary: Lihalo, Miss Everlou, Russel, and Skai are the loving admins on "Halo-Yaoi!" Tumblr. Skailar is an innocent teenager with a girlfriend, and an overdose of sexiness, and Russel is a teenager with overactive hormones. So when Russel has a problem with his obsession over Skai, what does he do? Takes it to the bedroom. By himself. Smut, Lemon, PWP.


Russel slammed the door shut behind him and immediately reached for the zipper to his pants as he hit his bed. The chaffing fabric released his hard bulge from it's confines, and Russel sighed in relief as he pulled off his boxers as well. A hesistant hand reached out to grip his member; Everlou, Li, him... they were all just downstairs...

He squeezed his eyes shut as his fist closed around his cock. They wouldn't miss him for too long.

As his fingers began to work around his length, Russel threw his head back and groaned in tempo with the thrusts. It would've felt even better if...

"Russel-san..."

Russel could already picture Skailar, naked, and in between his legs, pumping his member. His teeth clenched, and his pace quickened. Every look, every word... why was it that Skailar was the one to get him all flustered?

He wasn't sure when the cravings began, but once they flared up, all he could think of was Skai, Skai, Skai. He was in his room under the alias of "editing the tumblr" more often then not. And as often as he said he was going to, the truth was that he spent more time jacking off than actually getting any work done.

He couldn't help it. Skai was just so...

"Skai..." Russel moaned, breathing heavily as more images of the raven-haired teen came to mind.

Bending over, against the wall... on the bed... dripping wet, hard, sticky... And Skai pausing to size him up as he carefully lowered his warm, wet mouth over his cock. Russel put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from being too loud. He was close...

Russel knew that nothing could possibly feel any better than an actual Skai leaning over to suck him off, even having never experienced it. But it still felt fairly acceptable to simply imagine the other teenager doing these things to him...

"Nngh... Skailar..." Russel breathed. "Close..."

His hand twisted into the fabric as he blew his load over his thighs. He moaned, still craving attention when his cock remained hard. He slipped his shirt off, in dissapointment. Now, this was just getting too risky... but he couldn't help it. In his defense, coming downstairs with a boner while previously being stuck in a room with supposed yaoi pictures was never a good sign.

And definetly not around Everlou, or Li.

Still, he reached behind the headboard of the blue and white bed, retreiving a plain wooden box. He put the lid down on the floor, and peered into the box. His collection; nothing too extreme. A couple of dildos, vibrators, several cock rings, and lube.

He selected one of the bigger dildos. He had a feeling it was going to be one of "those" times. He rummaged through the box, pulling out the lube in forethought, and placing the box on the floor as well.

His chest went down onto the bed, and his faced buried into the pillow as he quickly applied lube to both the dildo and his quivering hole. The dildo slipped in easily- the result of so much use.

Russel rocked the silicone model back and forth, as hard as he could while still maintaining a steady pulse. His moans nearly drowned out the wet sounds the dildo made as it came into contact with his skin. Those sounds always made Russel blush and go even faster.

Russel bit his lip in shame. He shouldn't have to do this... maybe if he just told Skai... he cursed himself, mentally. Skailar was in a relationship, and he was happy. He couldn't be so selfish as to take that away, as well...

"Skai... mmm..." Russel moaned, pushing the dildo even further inside of him and finally stabbing at his prostate on his third thrust. "Gonna cum..."

It only took several more minutes before he felt his jewels tighten, and he knew his climax was near. With a final groan of Skailar's name, Russel came, emptying himself out onto the sheets and collapsed with a satisfied sigh.

His breathing calmed down, and he slid the dildo out of him, letting it fall to the floor next to the bed.

Skailar... one day...

Downstairs, Skailer was conversing with Lilou and Everlou about what he wanted to do for the 5 followers they had so far, when he suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you," Lilou said, leaning on his shoulder. "You know, they say that when you sneeze, it's because someone's thinking of you reaaaally hard..."

"Is Russel done, yet?" Everlou asked, crossing her arms impatiently.

There was a silence, and Everlou and Li turned to face each other, matching blushes on thier faces as they realized it.

"Russel!" They screamed, nearly killing each other as they ran up the stairs.


End file.
